TK's Change of Luck
by Bulma1
Summary: This is a TK and Kari get together that I've been working on for a while now. I think it turned out pretty well and its all in one complete chapter so you won't have to wait and come back to see what happens. Tell me what you think about it and if I like


  
Hey! This is my first digimon fanfic and I've decided to make it a Takari! Yay! I love TK and Kari. Well anyway, this story is set  
when Kari and TK are about 15, so they would be in high school. Read, Review, and Enjoy. ^_^  
  
  
TK's Change of Luck  
  
TK was walking home from basketball practice by himself and was thinking of everything that happened to him that day. It was   
definitely not a good day. He was half an hour late to school in the morning, he had forgotten to study for his big science test, he  
dropped his lunch, and basketball practice wasn't any better. He fell a couple of times and his aim was more than a little off. The   
only thing that kept him from going completely wacko was Kari. She was the ray of light in his day always right behind him and  
cheering him up. After all, this day couldn't get any worse, right?  
  
"Kari..." TK muttered to himself lost in a daydream. She was the one girl he couldn't stop thinking about. He had liked her since they  
were young. He almost walked past his apartment, but caught himself before he went too far. He opened the door and went in.   
  
"TK honey, is that you?" His mom asked while typing away at the computer.  
  
"Yeah mom. Did you need something?" TK asked.  
  
"No, just wanted to know if you were home or not." His mom answered, never looking up.  
  
"What's to eat mom?" TK asked holding his stomach. His bad luck didn't seem to affect his appetite.  
  
"Oh dear!" Ms. Takaishi exclaimed. "I'm so sorry TK! I forgot all about making anything to eat. I have to turn in this report by  
tomorrow and it must have slipped my mind." TK sighed.  
  
"That's okay mom. I'll go over to Matt's and see if I can join him and dad." TK changed out of his basketball uniform and got on his  
way. He hadn't been to his dad's house in a while. After awhile, he was at his dad's apartment. He knocked on the door and Matt  
answered.  
  
"Hey little bro. What's up?" Matt asked. He looked like he was ready to go somewhere. TK went inside.  
  
"Are you busy Matt?" TK asked, noticing his brother was rushing around looking for something under the mountains of clothes on  
the floor.  
  
"Yeah, my band has to play at a last minute gig." Matt replied, still looking through the clothes. TK's hopes of getting a good meal   
sunk. "We wouldn't have taken it except that the person who hired us is paying us double."  
  
"Where's dad?" TK asked.  
  
"He has to work overtime. Something about some of the equipment blowing up." Matt explained. "Why?"  
  
"No reason." TK lied. "Okay, I guess I'll leave you alone to finish what you were doing. Bye."  
  
"Later TK." Matt said, still fumbling through the floor. TK walked out and stood in front of the apartment wondering what he would  
do next. He stuck his hand in his pocket and found he had some money left over from his lunch. Suddenly he had a brilliant idea. He  
would invite Kari out to eat. It was a perfect excuse to get her to spend some time with him. He practically ran all the way to Kari's  
apartment. When he got there, he caught his breath and knocked on the door. Tai answered.  
  
"Hey TK, how are you?" Tai asked. "Come on in." TK stepped inside.  
  
"Hi Tai. I'm fine thanks." TK replied. "Is Kari around?" He quickly asked.  
  
"Oh yeah she's in her room." Tai replied. "Go on in."  
  
"Thanks." TK quickly went to Kari's room.   
  
"Oh yeah." Tai said. "There's someone else in there. It's..." Tai didn't even need to finish. TK had already opened the door to find  
Kari and Davis sitting on her bed...kissing! Kari quickly got up.  
  
"TK! What are you doing here?!" She asked. Davis was sitting on her bed, smiling to himself. Kari had a horrified look on her face.  
  
"Oh. I see you're busy." TK replied, trying his best to control his waivering voice. "I'll come back at a better time."  
  
"TK, wait! Let me explain! Stop!" Kari said. TK simply left. He didn't want to hear any excuses. As soon as he was out of Kari's  
apartment, he ran, not knowing where he was even going. The only girl he had ever truly cared about and loved, didn't love him   
back. By the time he had stopped running he found himself in the park. It was getting pretty late and he forgot that he wasn't even   
hungry anymore. He walked around for awhile lost in his thoughts. It seemed that the world was falling down around him. Everyone   
was too busy or caught up in what they were doing to even know he was around.  
  
"I wish Patamon were here." TK said to himself. With no more threats of the digital world, Patamon and all the other digimon stayed  
in the digiworld while he and everyone else continued their lives as normal. That's when he remembered that Izzy said that the gate  
to the digital world would be open tomorrow and they were going to go visit the digimon. The older digidestined couldn't go because  
they were so busy, but the younger ones were going. TK brightened up a little, but then remembered that Kari and Davis were also   
going to go. "Better go home and get some rest." He walked home and went inside.  
  
"How were things at your dad's house TK?" His mom asked, STILL typing away.  
  
"Oh you know, same old same old." TK replied sullenly. "I'm going to do my homework and then I'm going to sleep mom."  
  
"Okay TK." Replied his mom. TK went in to do his homework and after he was done he lay down on his bed to think about what   
had happened to him. Deciding to give it a rest, he finally went to sleep not wanting to think about it anymore. The next morning he  
woke up when his mom called him, not wanting to be late again. He had a bowl of cereal and left for school. To his relief, school  
was not so bad. He managed to avoid talking to both Kari and Davis all day and soon it was time to head back into the digital world.  
He arrived in the computer room first to find Izzy already there typing away at the computer.  
  
"Hey Izzy." TK greeted Izzy.  
  
"Hmm. Oh hi TK." Izzy replied. "Just getting the digigate open for you that's all. Please say hi to Tentomon for me and apoligize for  
me. I feel bad about not being able to go, but I'm too busy." Soon Yolei, Cody, Ken, and Davis entered the room. Kari was the last to   
arrive. TK didn't even look at her or Davis.  
  
"I think it's time to get this show on the road." Yolei said, her usual cheery self.  
  
"I agree." Cody said. "I can't wait to see Armadillomon again."  
  
"Alright then." Ken added in. "Digiport open!" They were all sucked in, except Izzy and soon were in the place they knew so well.  
They were standing in the middle of an open field with flowers blooming all around it. It was picture perfect.  
  
"Davis!"  
  
"Yolei!"   
  
"Ken!"  
  
"Cody!"  
  
"Kari!"   
  
"TK!"  
  
The six digidestned turned around to see their digimon all standing there in a row. They had been waiting for them to arrive.  
  
"Hawkmon!" Yolei screamed and ran to her digimon. "Oh, I've missed you."  
  
"I have missed you as well Yolei." Hawkmon replied, now in Yolei's arms.  
  
"Veemon, alright!" Davis exclaimed.  
  
"Davis! It sure has been awhile hasn't it." Veemon replied smiling.  
  
"Wormmon, how have you been?" Ken asked his digimon.  
  
"I've missed you too Ken." Wormmon replied.  
  
"Hi Cody. You sure got big." Armadillomon said.  
  
"Armadillomon, you haven't changed." Cody responded.  
  
"Kari!" Gatomon leaped into Kari's open arms.  
  
"Hi Gatomon." She simply replied.  
  
"Oh TK, I've missed you." Patamon said flying over to TK.  
  
"I've missed you a lot too buddy." He replied. After the reunion they all decided sit down in the grass.  
  
"We have a surprise for you guys." Yolei said opening the backpack she had brought and producing a bag full of food. "We're going  
to have a picnic!" Cody and Ken also took bags out of their backpacks while Kari and Davis brought out drinks and cups for the  
humans to use. TK took out a big checkered tablecloth that he was happy he put in the two nights before.  
  
"Hey Gatomon, where's everyone else?" Kari asked.  
  
"They said they had to do other things, but I think they were sad that the rest of the digidestined didn't come." Gatomon replied. They  
all finished eating making sure to leave some food for the rest of the digimon to share and were sitting down to relax. TK got up and  
stood next to one of the trees nearby. Patamon soon flew over to him and landed on his head.  
  
"What's wrong TK?" Patamon asked his best friend. "Are you sad about something?"  
  
"No, just thinking." TK replied.  
  
"Who are you trying to fool TK?" Patamon replied laughing. "I know you much better than you give me credit for."  
  
"Patamon, it's just that..." TK paused for a moment and looked up to the sky. "Do you hear that Patamon?" The little digimon now   
also looked up at the sky.  
  
"Now that you mention it, I do hear something." They listened closely. "It's kind of like buzzing." Patamon said.  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking Patamon?" TK asked.  
  
"Flymon." Patamon simply replied. "We'd better warn the others." They ran to the rest of the group a short distance away.  
  
"Guys, I think we better get moving."Patamon said. "I think I can hear a Flymon coming." Gatomon strained to listen.  
  
"I think you're right Patamon." No sooner did she say that when a giant Flymon came into view. It shot some of its stingers at the  
group, but missed. Everyone got up and began running.  
  
"Why is it attacking us?" Cody asked.  
  
"We're probably in it's territory or something." Ken answered. "I don't think it's being controlled."  
  
"It's kind of like the Kuwagomon that the other digidestined and I saw when we first came into the digital world." TK said. "It wasn't  
evil but it still attacked us."  
  
"Look!" Wormmon cried out. "It's a cave! Let's go in there until the Flymon goes away." They all ran in the direction of the cave and   
were almost there when Kari tripped and fell. The Flymon saw it as a perfect opportunity and fired one of its stingers straight at her.  
  
"Kari!" TK yelled and ran back. He managed to help her get back on her feet, out of the way, and was about to start running   
again when he felt a strong jab on his side. He winced in pain as the stinger that was going to get Kari dug deep into the side of his  
stomach. Ignoring the pain, he ran with Kari into the cave where the other digidestined and digimon were already waiting for them.  
TK and Kari fell to their knees panting hard.  
  
"That was a great rescue TK." Yolei said walking over to Kari. TK looked to his side and a lot of blood. "Are you okay Kari?"Yolei  
asked.  
  
"Yeah, thanks to TK." Kari replied still panting. Ken walked over to TK. No one had noticed yet that TK was hurt.  
  
"It's no big deal." TK thought in his head. "It's probably not that bad." He had his left hand over the wound to cover it. He didn't want   
to worry anyone on such a happy day.  
  
"That took a lot of guts TK." Ken said, extending his arm to help TK up. TK gave him his free hand to help him up, but didn't count   
on Ken pulling him to his feet so hard. The sudden movement made TK cry out in pain and fall back to his knees.  
  
"TK!" Cody yelled with concern. "What's wrong?" TK finally let his left hand fall to his side revealing the wound with the stinger   
still in his side.  
  
"Oh my gosh, TK!" Kari yelled running over to his side. "We have to get you help." TK looked up at her not really understanding  
what she was saying. His vision was becoming blurry and he could barely make out Kari, let alone hear her.  
  
"Ka-ri..." TK murmured before falling unconscious.  
  
"TK!" Patamon yelled. "TK, wake up." Patamon tried to shake TK and wake him up, but it was no use. He was out cold.  
  
"We have to call the others." Davis said. "I'll send an e-mail to Izzy and tell him what happened."  
  
"Tell him to bring Joe and Matt no matter how busy they may be." Cody added. "This is a real emergency." Davis began to type   
away while Cody and Ken moved TK over to a better place. Ken began to examine the wound.  
  
"This doesn't look good at all." Ken said.  
  
"This is all my fault." Kari said. "TK's in danger bacause of me."  
  
"I'm sure he wouldn't look at it that way Kari." Gatomon said, comforting Kari. "He would think of it as saving a friend. That's just   
how TK is."  
  
"Alright." Davis said. "I told Izzy what happened and he's coming right away. He has to go pick up Joe and Matt though, so it might   
take a little while." In the time that they waited for the others to arrive everyone was silent. They all had a grim look on their faces  
and none were too sure what would happen next. TK was breathing hard and Patamon was right there at his side. Davis and Ken  
had gone to wait for Joe, Matt, and Izzy, and soon footsteps were heard in the cave.  
  
"Hey guys." Davis said. "We're here."  
  
"Where's TK?" Matt asked. Although TK wasn't young anymore, Matt never stopped worrying about him. Cody pointed over to   
where TK was laying. Matt ran over to his side. He tried shaking him lightly. "TK? TK? It's okay now little bro,we'll help you." Joe  
walked over to where Matt and TK were. He was already well into college and was still studying to be a doctor. In a few years he   
would be the real thing. He had brought his medical bag with him and any supplies he might need.  
  
"Alright everyone, I'm going to need all of you to step outside except for Matt and Izzy." He turned to Matt and Izzy. "Matt, I'll need   
you to assist me with some of the bandages and other things and Izzy, I'll need you to check the digimon analyzer on your computer  
and tell me everything you can find out about Flymon." Joe quickly shooed out the other digidestined and got to work. Izzy, who had   
brought his laptop with him, got to work on his assignment while Matt helped Joe out. Outside the digidestined waited impatiently.   
Ken and Yolei began to pace back and forth, while the digimon were just as restless. Gatomon and Patamon had gone to find  
Gabumon, Gomamon, and Tentomon to tell them that Joe, Izzy, and Matt had arrived and were soon back. A few minutes later, Joe  
stepped to make his report.  
  
"Gomamon, hey buddy." Joe said, noticing his digipal was there.  
  
"Hi Joe!" Gomamon said smiling and walking over to his friend.  
  
"Alright guys." Joe said continuing. "I have some good news and some bad news. Good news is that I've managed to take the stinger  
out of TK and stop the bleeding. Bad news is that Izzy found that the Flymon's stinger has some sort of poison in it and so far we   
have no idea how to cure it." Joe said with a sad look on his face. "Izzy's going to try to find something or he might ask Gennai if   
he's still hanging around the digital world."  
  
"Gennai?" Yolei said with a confused look on his face. "Is he a digimon or something?"  
  
"Well, not exactly." Joe answered. "He lives in the digiworld and is made up the same way as the digimon, but he has no special   
attacks or abilities like our digimon."  
  
"Yeah, he used to help us out in the old days." Kari added. "He knows almost everything about the digital world and he might know   
what to do about this." The group walked back into the cave where they found Matt and Izzy looking at the laptop screen.  
  
"Matt!" Gabumon yelled.  
  
"Izzy!" Tentomon added. "I see you haven't changed, you still carry your computer into the digital world."  
  
"Hey Gabumon. Long time no see pal." Matt said looking away from the computer to greet his best friend.  
  
"Tentomon, I sure am happy to see you again." Izzy said also looking up from the computer momentarily and then looking down   
again. "I think I may have some good news. I tried e-mailing Gennai and I was able to send the mail successfully to him. That must   
mean that he's still around or else I wouldn't have been able to send the mail." His laptop beeped. "Hm? Hey I've got mail!" Izzy   
opened the e-mail and soon Gennai's voice filled the cave.  
  
"Izzy, it's been a long time since I last heard from you. I've been monitoring the new digidestined from here and I must say they are   
a rather good team, although Davis is somewhat of a blockhead." Davis groaned at hearing this. "Yes, that is quite a problem you  
have with TK, and I'm glad to say there is a cure for it, although the plants you need to cure it are in dangerous places and are not  
that common anymore. You need three plants that can only be found in the digital world to make a tea that will cure the poison. The   
first is called Aquatius and is found beneath the ocean and is a purple color. The second is called Flamus and is found near Mount  
Miharashi. It is a flaming red color. The last plant is called the Icius and is found in the arctic regions of the digital world. That plant   
is a light blue color. When you find these three boil them with some water and have TK drink the tea."  
  
"Alright!" Davis said. " Now we can cure TK!"  
  
"But beware." Came Gennai's ominous warning. "If you don't get TK to drink this mixture in time I'm afraid he won't make it."  
  
"Always a catch." Yolei muttered under her breath.  
  
"He only has 16 hours." Gennai concluded. "Good luck digidestined." With that, they were left alone in the cave with their thoughts.  
  
"It's a good thing this is a friday." Izzy said. "All we have to do is have someone, like Tai or Sora, tell our parents we're having a   
sleepover somewhere."  
  
"Good thinking Izzy." Ken said. "I'll write the e-mail to Tai, Yolei can handle Sora."  
  
"I want to stay here and watch over TK." Kari said. A groan was heard from within the group.  
  
"That's great. Now we have to figure out who goes for what plant." Joe added. "Hmm...lets see. I think Cody and Izzy should handle  
the Aquatius, Ken and Yolei should handle Flamus, and Davis and Matt should handle Icius."  
  
"Here guys." Izzy said handing Yolei and Davis a computer printout. "These are pictures of the plants we have to find."  
  
"Why do I get the one near all the flames?" Yolei groaned. "Why can't you go Joe?"  
  
"I'm staying here in case TK's condition gets worse." Joe replied.   
  
"Don't even say that man." Matt said. The worry was apparent in his eyes.  
  
"Well here are some flashlights." Joe said taking them out of his bag. "It's gonna get dark pretty soon, you'll need them."  
  
"Good old Joe, always prepared." Matt said taking a flashlight. "Alright lets get going. Joe, Kari, take good care of TK." With that   
the digidestined were off. Cody and Izzy rode Kabuterimon to the beach, Ken and Yolei took off on Halsemon, and Matt and Davis  
rode off on Garurumon.  
  
"Now lets hope they get back in time." Joe muttered. Joe went outside for a minute and a beeping noise filled the cave. Kari got an  
e-mail. It said:  
  
Kari  
Tai and Sora have everything covered back in the real world. We have no problems with "staying over" at   
anyone's house. Well that's it. Bye.  
Yolei  
  
"Good thing." Kari said. Suddenly TK groaned and opened his eyes for a minute. Kari rushed over. "TK? Can you see me?"  
  
"That's okay mom. I'll go over to Matt's and see if I can join him and dad." TK muttered. He was remembering what happened the  
day before! He still wasn't aware of what was going on, but he could talk. Then, almost as fast as he opened his eyes he closed   
them again.  
  
"What was that all about?" Kari asked herself. "Maybe he'll say more later."  
  
***************  
  
"It's been a while since I flew in the sky like this Kabuterimon." Izzy said. "But it still feels great!"  
  
"It's great to have you back Izzy." Kabuterimon responded. "I can see the beach from here. We're almost there! Hang on tight you  
guys."  
  
"Oh man." Cody groaned. "Flying really isn't my thing. I got used to going under water Armadillomon, but not this."  
  
"I know what you mean Cody." Armadillomon also groaned. Both of them looked like they were about to lose their lunch, all the  
while Izzy was laughing and having the time of his life.  
  
***************  
  
"Ahh! Be careful Halsemon! You're too close to the flames!" Yolei shrieked. Both she and Ken were riding on Halsemon to save up  
on Wormmon's energy. Yolei had her eyes closed and was holding onto Ken for dear life.  
  
"How do you even know that we're near any flames Yolei?" Ken asked. "Your eyes are closed."  
  
"Don't get smart with me Ken!" Yolei yelled. "I can feel the flames!"  
  
"Just open your eyes Yolei." Ken said. "It's actually pretty nice out here." Yolei opened one of her eyes and looked around. It wasn't  
that scary. She opened both of her eyes, and looked around everywhere.  
  
"You're right Ken." Yolei said. "It is pretty nice out here. It's not all that bad."  
  
"I think we're close to Mount Miharashi." Wormmon said. "It's that huge mountain out in the distance, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, it is." Halsemon answered. "Hold on you guys, it only gets hotter from here."  
  
"That's what I was afraid of." Yolei muttered.  
  
***************  
  
"It's getting cold." Davis said shivering. He was riding on Garurumon's back along with Matt. It seemed to be getting colder by the  
minute.  
  
"Of course it is." Matt answered. "We're getting closer to the arctic regions of the digital world. It's only natural that it gets colder   
and colder as we get closer."  
  
"I know that!" Davis said. "I just want to hurry up and get out of here before I freeze to death."  
  
"Quit whining." Matt said. "Do you still have that printout Izzy gave you?"  
  
"Um." Davis searched through his pockets.   
  
"Don't tell me you lost it Davis." Veemon said. "How are we going to find what we need if you lost it?"  
  
"I did not lose it Veemon!" Davis looked in one more pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "There, see! Geeze, even my own   
digimon doesn't have faith in me."  
  
"It's not that I don't have faith in you Davis." Veemon reassured. "It's just that I know you too well."  
  
"Oh yeah." Davis retorted. "Well I'll have you know that I changed a lot in the time we haven't seen each other!"  
  
"Alright guys, that's enough." Matt said. They were starting to get on his nerves. Just then, snowflakes began to fall from the sky.  
"Alright! It looks like we're close. Keep your eyes peeled Garurumon. You too Davis and Veemon."  
  
"Right!" Everyone responded.  
  
***************  
  
"How's TK doing Joe?" Kari asked. TK seemed to be getting worse as time went on and now he was sweating profusely.   
  
"Well, I don't really think he's doing too well." Joe replied. "The poison's affected some of his body and he seems to have developed   
a fever. I only hope that everyone else hurries up and gets here in time."  
  
"Where are all our digimon?" Kari asked.  
  
"Hmm? Oh yeah. I sent them to go get some water from the river nearby. I want Patamon to have some sort of distraction. It's not  
too good for him to worry about TK when he can't do anything for him." Joe said. "He'll feel too..."  
  
"Helpless..." Kari finished with a sad look in her eyes.  
  
"Exactly." Joe said. TK groaned loudly and Joe went running to his side.  
  
"Why does he groan like that Joe?" Kari asked. "Is he in a lot of pain?"  
  
"Well, yes." Joe answered checking TK's forehead. "But it's also because the poison is spreading through his body."  
  
"Are you busy Matt?" TK muttered. Joe looked at TK. "No reason...I guess I'll leave you alone...Bye."  
  
"What was that all about?" Joe asked. "Has he done this before Kari?"  
  
"Yeah, once before." Kari answered. "You went outside and he said something about his mom not worrying and going over to his  
dad's house to see if he could join Matt. I don't know what it means though."  
  
"Hmm...maybe he's getting delirious." Joe said. "We'll just have to watch and see if he says anything else."  
  
***************  
  
"What are you doing Izzy?" Cody asked. Izzy and Cody had arrived at the beach and Izzy was typing away at his laptop as always.  
"Hello? Izzy? Are you in there?"  
  
"Oh." Izzy looked up. "Did you say something Cody?" Tentomon groaned.  
  
"That's my Izzy." Tentomon said. "Hasn't changed a bit."  
  
"I just wanted to know what you were doing." Cody repeated.  
  
"Oh, that's simple." Izzy said. "I'm trying to get a program that I once used back in the days of the Dark Masters. You think you   
could have Armadillomon digivolve into Submarimon for me?"  
  
"Uh, okay." Cody turned to Armadillomon. "Ready?"  
  
"Always am." He responded.  
  
"Digiarmor Energize!" Cody yelled.  
  
"Armadillomon armor digivolve to...Submarimon."  
  
"Great!" Izzy stated. "Now hold still for a second." He hooked up some wires into Submarimon. "Prodigious! It worked!"  
  
"Um...what did Izzy?" Cody asked a bit confused.  
  
"I hooked up my computer to Submarimon's visual program. All I have to do is download it and I'll be able to see everything that you  
see." Izzy explained.  
  
"Wow! That's great Izzy!" Cody said. "One question. How long will it take?"  
  
"Um...geeze. I never thought about that." Izzy said scratching his head. "It can't take too long, right?"  
  
"I hope so Izzy." Tentomon said. "For TK's sake."  
  
***************  
  
"How much closer to the actual volcano do we have to get?" Hawkmon asked. They had been walking around for a while now   
because Yolei thought it would be easier to spot the plant that way.   
  
"Stop complaining Hawkmon." Yolei said. "We have to do this for TK, or else he might..."  
  
"Let's not think about that." Ken said quickly. Everyone was worried about TK and what might happen if they couldn't help him in   
time. They kept walking in silence while it became hotter and hotter.  
  
"Is it just me or does it seem like a sauna here?" Yolei asked with a fatigued look on her face. Ken looked around and noticed that  
it did look a little strange where they were at. There seemed to be steam coming from the ground. He saw that the steam was   
coming out of a hole in the ground close to Yolei. Suddenly everything clicked.  
  
"Yolei! Get away from there!" Yolei looked at him confused and had no time to think when Ken pushed her out of the way. As   
soon as she was out of the way, steaming hot water came from the ground. It was a geyser. Ken looked at Yolei who was pinned  
under him. He blushed sseing the position he was in. "Um...are you okay Yolei?"  
  
"Uh..yeah. Thanks to you Ken." Yolei said. Ken quickly stood up and extended his hand to help her up. "Wow Ken! Thank you so  
much, you're my hero!" Yolei said fully realizing all that had happened. Ken blushed a deeper shade of red upon hearing this.  
  
"Don't mention it." He said quickly. "Just stick close to me and careful where you walk." Ken said. Yolei smiled and nodded her   
head. They were heading further up the volcano when Ken felt someone grab his hand. He turned around and saw Yolei smiling at  
him.  
  
"Just in case." She said. Ken smiled back at her and proceeded up the mountain to find the Flamus plant. Wormmon and Hawkmon  
saw all that had happened in this short while and turned to each other, a smile on their faces.  
  
***************  
  
"So...c-c-c-cold!" Veemon shivered. They had been walking around for a while now. The snow had gotten heavy and it was   
impossible to see anything around them on Garurumon's back. They had to get off and inspect their surroundings more closely. Matt  
was looking around everywhere trying to find the Icius plant. Their search seemed hopeless.  
  
"The snow is too thick around here." Matt said. "The plant could very well be hidden under all this snow."  
  
"I know!" Davis said. "I'll have Veemon digivolve to Flamedramon so he can melt some of the snow that falls away!"  
  
"That's actually a pretty good idea." Gabumon said. Davis beamed proudly. "Coming from you that is." Davis fell to the floor. He   
quickly got up.  
  
"Thanks...I guess." Davis answered. "Alright buddy, you ready?" Veemon shook his head. "Digiarmor energize!"  
  
"Veemon digivolve to.....Flamedramon, the fire of courage!"   
  
"Alright!" Matt said taking the printout from Davis. "Lets start getting to work again!"  
  
"Right here Flamedramon!" Davis yelled pointing to a nearby tree.  
  
"Fire rocket!" Flamedramon fired at the tree, but missed and singed some of Davis' clothes. "Oops, sorry Davis. Must be a little   
rusty after all this time."  
  
"Careful next time!" Davis yelled at Flamedramon. "You might hit me next time! Not that you were that far off this time!" Matt   
and Gabumon shook their heads and once again the search resumed.  
  
***************  
  
"He's still losing too much blood." Joe sighed.It was now late into the night and about half of TK's time was up. Kari and Joe knew   
that the rest of the digidestined wouldn't rest until they found the plants that were needed. Tai and Sora constantly sent e-mails to   
Kari checking on TK's condition just to find that nothing had changed. At the moment Joe and Kari were changing TK's bandages   
with the help of their digimon. They quickly finished that up and put him back to his original position.  
  
"Guys," Joe said turning to Gatomon, Patamon, and Gomamon. "I'm gonna need you to go get more water."  
  
"Alright Joe." They all agreed. No sooner were they gone than TK began to groan again. "Good thing I sent Patamon out in time."  
Joe said. "Or he'd have to hear this." With every hour that passed by Kari felt more and more distressed at what was happening to  
TK. She still blamed herself and wanted to do more. Just then TK started talking again.  
  
"Is Kari around Tai?" TK muttered. Kari listened more closely upon hearing her name. "Thanks!...Kari...and...Davis! Oh, I see   
you're busy...I'll come back at a better time." Kari almost fainted. She finally realized he was reliving yesterday. Suddenly TK cried  
out in again, but not in pain. It seemed like he was crying out in anguish and it went on like this for a while.  
  
"Kari, what was that about?" Joe asked seing that Kari seemed to know what was going on. "Why did he say your name and   
Davis' name?  
  
"He's reliving yesterday." Kari said staring at TK who had since stopped talking and was now calm again. "Oh TK, what did I do to  
you? How could I have been so stupid!" She quickly ran out of the cave to conceal the tears that were quickly forming in her eyes.  
"I can't believe I hurt him so badly!" Kari thought. "How did I choose Davis over him when TK's the one that's always been there   
for me, just like the way he saved me from that Flymon." Suddenly Kari understood something she had never thought of before. "I  
get it now. TK has always protected me because.......he loves me." With that Kari stopped crying and headed back into the cave.  
Joe was still confused as to what was going on, but decided it was too personal and didn't ask why she left.  
  
"You okay Kari?" Joe asked. Kari nodded her head. Joe looked at his watch in concern. It was well into the early morning already  
and time was running out. "I'm glad they have those flashlights or they wouldn't be able to see a thing."  
  
"I just hope they get here in time." Kari said walking over to TK and taking his hand into her own. "His hands are so cold! Why are   
they like that Joe?"  
  
"I'm afraid that as time goes on, he'll get worse and worse." Joe said his eyes downcast. "He's slowly dying." Kari gasped.  
  
"Don't give up TK!" She said. "For me." She whispered.  
  
***************  
  
"All done!" Izzy exclaimed. He had been intently working on his computer program to download Sunmarimon's visual program. Cody  
had since fallen asleep all the while Submarimon had been Izzy's lab rat, so to speak. Izzy shook Cody awake.   
  
"Huh...." Cody looked around him. "Oh! We're still in the digiworld. Are you done Izzy?"  
  
"I sure am! Get in and lets look for that plant!" Izzy said. Cody hopped in and they were off. "Submarimon turn all on your lights."   
  
"Huh? Izzy? How are you talking to us?" Cody asked puzzled.  
  
"Through your digivice." Izzy stated simply. "It's a trick I learned a long time ago when I was Mimi in the digiworld once." There   
was a long pause. "Great! My program worked! Alright Submarimon, let me have a look around the bottom."   
  
"You're the boss!" Submarimon replied. He turned around and looked all along the ocean floor. Meanwhile Tentomon and Izzy were  
looking at the picture on shore using the flashlight.   
  
"I don't see it." Izzy said. "Look more to your left."  
  
"Is that it?" Tentomon asked pointing to a purple plant on the screen. Izzy looked up closer at the screen.  
  
"Alright! Great job Tentomon!" Izzy said. "It's straight ahead of you Cody. It's the purple one!"  
  
"I see it Izzy!" Cody said. "Let's go Submarimon!" Cody and Submarimon headed towards tha plant and when the got there   
Submarimon got the plant off and headed towards the surface again. They got out and Submarimon turned back into Armadillomon.  
"We've got it Izzy! Let's get going!"  
  
"Prodigious! Tentomon, digivolve and let's get out of here and save TK!" Izzy said. Tentomon nodded.  
  
"Tentomon digivolve..........Kabuterimon!" Everyone got on and they were off.  
  
***************  
  
"It's pretty late isn't it guys?" Yolei asked wearily. They had almost reached the top of Mt. Miharashi and the natural glow of the  
lava had provided more than enough light for them to travel by. They hadn't stopped and they were all getting tired, but they wouldn't  
stop until they had the Flamus plant.  
  
"It's technically pretty early." Ken replied looking at his watch. He was still holding Yolei's hand and was pulling her along. If she   
had her way they would have stopped and rested. Wormmon and Hawkmon were bringing up the rear.  
  
"Now what do you make of this?" Hawkmon whispered to Wormmon referring to Ken and Yolei.   
  
"Well they are getting older." Wormmon whispered back to Hawkmon. "And to be honest I always had a feeling these two had   
something for each other!" Wormmon and Hawkmon started to laugh.  
  
"What's with you too?" Yolei asked looking at the two digimon. "What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing Yolei." Hawkmon replied getting ahold of himself. "We just saw a....um....funny looking Nuememon." Wormmon nodded  
his head in agreement.  
  
"Oh okay." Yolei replied eyeing them suspiciously. "Ken, I don't see the plant around anywhere. Aren't we almost at the top?"  
  
"Well my theory is that the plant is actually very close to the top of the mountain." Ken said stopping for a while and turning to look   
at Yolei. "So we're almost there, keep your eyes open." They walked along a little further and as they got higher and higher it got  
hotter and hotter. Suddenly, Yolei spotted something bright and red.  
  
"I think I see it!" She let go of Ken's hand and ran off to take a better look. Ken, Wormmon, and Hawkmon ran right after her. "Yes  
it is the plant!" Yolei yelled yanking the plant out of the ground. Everyone was happy and Wormmon and Hawkmon began to jump  
around with each other and in their excitement Ken and Yolei hugged. Suddenly Yolei placed a big kiss on Ken's lips. They both  
stopped and looked at each other. "I'm sorry Ken! I didn't mean to......." She was silenced by a kiss from Ken this time. Wormmon  
and Hawkmon stopped to stare at what had just happened and then looked at each other and smiled.   
  
"Let's go." Ken said simply. Once again Hawkmon digivolved to Halsemon and they were off to take the plant to TK with Yolei  
holding on to Ken as they flew off.  
  
***************   
  
"It's getting hard to see out here!" Davis complained to Matt. "It's a full blown blizzard out here and we still haven't found the plant  
we're looking for." Matt, Davis, Gabumon, and Flamedramon had been wandering around for hours. It was getting worse and worse  
as time went on and it was getting increasingly harder to see anything at all.  
  
"Matt, I know you're worried." Gabumon said to Matt. "But we need to wait for this storm to settle down a bit. We still have two   
hours before TK's time is up. Let's see if it settles down a bit and then we'll continue. Matt?" They all turned to look at Matt. He had  
a blank expression on his face.  
  
"I guess you're right Gabumon. Let's look for some shelter." Flamedramon digivolved back into Veemon and they walked along until  
they found a cave to take shelter in. Gabumon lit a fire and they all sat around it to get warm. Soon Matt got up and began to pace  
back and forth in the cave. Everyone watched him with their eyes.  
  
"Would you sit down already Matt." Gabumon said still following Matt with his eyes. "You're starting to make me nervous."  
  
"I'm sorry Gabumon." Matt said sitting down again. "I just can't help but be worried about TK. I mean, even though he's older now,  
he'll always be my little brother." Matt sighed. "I still remember him as the same TK that first came into the digiworld needing his  
big brother, and I can't help but feeling that I let him down in some way."  
  
"No way Matt!" Davis said getting up suddenly. "TK made the decision he made to save Kari. If you would have been there, you  
wouldn't have been able to stop him! He was willing to put his life in danger to save Kari because.....he loves her." Saying this last  
part, he sat down again and the cave was left quiet. They sat in silence for about a half hour until Veemon interrupted.  
  
"Hey guys." Veemon said. "Look outside, it stopped snowing!" They all got up and walked outside to see that it had in fact stopped  
snowing.  
  
"That's kinda weird." Matt said. "There was a full blown blizzard a little while ago."  
  
"Who cares?" Davis said. "Let's start searching for that plant again. We only have forty-five minutes left." Realizing the little time  
actually left they began their frantic search. Soon Davis' D3 began to beep. "Hey, I've got mail!" He opened it up to find a message  
from Joe.  
  
Davis and Matt,  
Everyone is here and we're waiting for you to arrive with the Icius plant. Please hurry. TK's condition is  
getting worse and we're running very low on time.  
Joe  
  
"We're trying!" Gabumon said after Davis read the e-mail. "It doesn't seem to be anywhere!" Matt was wandering off and had   
heard none of the e-mail. He was walking along the bank of the near by river when he caught sight of something.  
  
"What's this?" He walked over close to the water's edge and reached down to pull at a blue thing that was sitting near the water. He  
tugged at it, but it wouldn't come out of the ground. "Hey Gabumon! Come over here and help me with this." Gabumon was soon  
at Matt's side.  
  
"What thing Matt?" Gabumon asked. He looked down to see the plant Matt was trying to pull out. "Is that the Icius plant?"  
  
"I don't know Gabumon." Matt said not letting go of the plant. "That's what I'm trying to see. Come on and help me pull it out. It's  
pretty stuck in there." Gabumon got ahold of Matt's waist and together both of them pulled. In a minute the light blue plant popped   
out of the ground.  
  
"Is that the plant we're looking for?" Gabumon asked, a hopeful look in his eyes. Matt took out thepicture Izzy gave them and   
compared it to the plant. "Well is it?" Matt stayed quiet.  
  
"Gabumon, it's time for you to digivolve and head back to TK!" Matt said grinning. "Davis! Get over here! I found the plant, we're  
heading back now." Davis quickly ran over and saw the plant in Matt's hand.  
  
"Alright!" Davis yelled happily. "I was beginning to get frostbite. Veemon, you know what to do!"  
  
"You too Gabumon." Matt added.  
  
"Right!" Both responded enhusiastically.  
  
"Gabumon digivolve to..........Garurumon!"  
  
"Veemon digivolve to..........Exveemon!"  
  
"All right, let's go!" Davis yelled. Both of them got on their digimon and were off at full speed to save TK.  
  
***************  
  
"Where are they?" Joe asked no one in particular pacing up and down the cave. "TK can't hold out much longer. The poison has  
spread too rapidly. If they don't get here in about ten minutes, TK may be doomed." By now, TK was hardly breathing at all and  
what he did manage to breath was in short gasps. His body temperature had dropped significantly and he was very pale. Everyone  
sat around the cave with a sad look on their faces. Kari sat alone in a corner of the cave watching the water that Joe had put on the   
fire to boil and be ready when he had all the plants in his possession. Soon Gatomon walked over to her to see what was going on.  
  
"Why are you here all alone Kari?" Gatomon asked. "No one's forcing you to sit by yourself you know." She added sitting down next  
to her.  
  
"I know Gatomon." Kari said softly still staring into the fire. "I was just going through some things in my head and I don't know what   
to do."  
  
"Well, talk it out." Gatomon said. "I might be able to help you. I'm pretty good at this sort of stuff. Now spit it out."   
  
"I don't really know where to start..." Kari began. "...but I'll try. Did you ever notice anything different about the way TK acted  
towards me?"  
  
"You mean you never noticed anything?" Gatomon asked, surprised. "I've noticed for a very long time now. Even when you guys   
were little he watched over and protected you. He always has."  
  
"I know that Gatomon." Kari said still staring into the fire. "But, I always thought it was because we were such good friends. I  
mean, we know each other since we were like eight. I just never thought he did these things for me because he..."  
  
"Because he loves you." Gatomon finished off for Kari. Kari nodded her head.   
  
"I thought he looked after me and protected me because he was my best friend." Kari said continuing. "I never seemed to realize   
that he wanted so much more than that. After everything that's happened today, I think that I finally realize that it's TK I love, and   
not Davis."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Gatomon asked Kari. "Have you though up anything yet?"  
  
"Well..." Kari began finally looking Gatomon in the eye. "Maybe you can help me with that. I don't want to hurt Davis' feelings, but  
I can't stay with someone I don't love. There's another problem, TK saw Davis and I kissing, and I don't know if he still loves me   
or not. I don't know what to do!" She exclaimed clutching her head in her hands.  
  
"This is the only advice I can offer you." Gatomon said. "Be honest with Davis and tell him what's wrong. He deserves to know and  
I think he himself also knows how much TK really loves you and only wants you because he's jealous of TK." Gatomon looked at  
Kari intently. "As for TK no loving you, why would he save you if he didn't love you? He would have left you there, and if Davis  
really did love you, he would be the one lying down over there instead of TK." They both looked over at where TK lay, his face full  
of pain and his breathing slow and hard. "I personally think it would be more painful for TK to be without you than the pain he's in   
right now." Gatomon concluded.  
  
"Gatomon..." Kari said picking up and holding her digipal. "What would I do without you?"  
  
"I don't even want to think about it." Gatomon said causing Kari to giggle. Suddenly, they heard what they had been waiting to hear  
for hours.  
  
"Alright! We have all the plants." Joe said. He was ponting outside the cave. "I can see Matt and Davis from here!" A cheer arose  
from everyone in the cave. Soon Matt and Davis were in the cave.  
  
"Here it is!" Matt said holding the blue plant. "The Icius plant! We finally found it!"  
  
"And not a moment too soon!" Joe said taking the plant from Matt and gathering the other two plants. "He wouldn't have lasted   
much longer." He turned to Kari. "Is the water ready?"  
  
"It's been ready for a while now." Kari said. Joe rushed over and put the three plants in the boiling pot of water. He looked at his   
watch and after a minute had passed, he took the pot off the fire and set it aside to let it cool for another minute.  
  
"Did you get the cup I asked you to get from the real world Izzy?" Joe asked. Izzy produced a tea cup from his backpack and Joe  
took it and filled it with tea. He cooled it down as much as he could and he turned to Matt. "I need you to hold him up and keep his  
mouth open while I get him to drink this. Matt nodded and walked over to TK. When he touched him he cried out.  
  
"He's so cold!" Matt turned to Joe. "Do you think this will work?"  
  
"We can only hope." Joe said. Matt held TK up and Joe poured some of the tea in his mouth. He massaged his throat to get the tea  
down since TK wasn't conscious to swallow it. He repeated this procedure several times until all the tea was gone.  
  
"How long is this going to take?" Yolei and Ken asked at the same time.  
  
"I don't know, we can only wait and see if it works at all." Joe answered. "Now I suggest that we all get some sleep. It's not good  
for your health to go without sleep for too long." Everyone nodded their head and soon they were all fast asleep, except Matt,  
Patamon, Kari, Davis, and Joe. Davis had stayed awake because Kari told him she needed to talk to him. Thet walked past Matt  
who was sitting next to the cave entrance looking outside. Patamon was sitting next to TK and Joe was pacing around the cave   
nervously. Soon Kari and Davis were a good distance away from the cave.  
  
"What did you need to talk to me about?" Davis asked Kari. Deep inside though, he knew.  
  
"It's about TK." Kari said softly. "This whole thing made me realize something that I never really realized before. I don't really know  
how to say this and I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, but..." She paused not knowing how to go on.  
  
"I know Kari, it made you realize how much you love TK." Davis said looking down at the ground. "While I was out with Matt I   
realized the same thing. I also realized how much TK loves you and that I only wanted to be with you to have something TK wanted  
but couldn't have." Davis sighed and said the hardest words he ever had to say. "Go ahead and be with TK. Don't feel bad about   
me, I was only jealous that TK had your affection and not me."  
  
"Thank you Davis." Kari said with tears in her eyes. "Thank you for understanding, and I'm sorry." She turned to leave, but turned  
back again and gave Davis a kiss on the cheek. "You're a good friend and a swet guy Davis. No one can take that away from you."  
She walked back to the cave, and a while later Davis came back too, his eyes red and puffy but smiling as always. Soon, another  
hour had passed by.  
  
"Why isn't it working?" Joe asked himself. "Gennai didn't tell me how long this would take, but he should have!"  
  
"Calm down Joe." Matt said still staring out the cave. "TK will be fine. I know it. He has too much life in him to die." They heard a   
small groan as if to acknowledge what Matt had just said. Matt, Joe, Davis and Kari all gathered around to where TK and Patamon  
were.  
  
"He's waking up!" Patamon whispered excitedly. "I saw him move around a little! The medicine worked!" Soon they heard more  
grunts and groans from TK and a minute later, his eyes began to slowly open. TK looked groggily around at all the faces that were  
looking down at him and was puzzled.  
  
"What's going on guys?" TK asked, his voice slow and slurred from just waking up. "Why are Matt and Joe here?" He slowly sat up  
and looked around the cave.  
  
"How are you feeling TK?" Matt asked his little brother who was still looking around the cave a little bewildered.  
  
"Like an Ogremon hit me with his club." TK answered. "How should I feel?"  
  
"Alright! Glad to have you back TK!" Davis said slapping TK on the back a little to close to his wound.  
  
"Ahhhh!" TK cried out in pain. He felt down to the side of his stomach and slowly a look of recognition spread over his face. "I  
remember what happened now."  
  
"Very good." Joe said. "He doesn't seem to have any memory loss and things appear to be normal. I'm glad to say you've made a   
full recovery from the poison TK."  
  
"Thanks Dr. Joe." TK said smiling. He looked over at Patamon who was sitting down looking intently at him. "What's wrong buddy?  
Aren't you happy to see I'm alright?" Patamon stared at TK about a second more a leaped into his arms.  
  
"Oh TK I thought you'd never get better!" Patamon yelled. "I was so worried about you! I'm glad you're alright now!"  
  
"Of course I am silly." TK said. He tried standing up, but he was still too weak and his legs gave out. Kari was right there ready to  
catch him though. He turned to look her and blushed. "Thanks. I guess I'm not as strong as I thought."  
  
"No problem." Kari said. "She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I need to talk to you later, when we're alone." TK nodded and   
looked around the cave. By now everyone was up and were crowding around TK.  
  
"You feeling better now?" Cody and Armadillomon asked. TK nodded and soon everyone was chatting and talking about the   
adventures each had. When the attention had shifted away from TK, Kari grabbed his arm and both of them sneaked out.  
  
"What's so important that you have to tell me alone Kari?" TK asked smiling at Kari. He showed no sign of resentment at Kari for  
being with Davis and looked at her with the same adoring eyes as always. She was still his beautiful angel of light.  
  
"TK I want to apologize." Kari said. TK opened his eyes wide in surprise. "About what happened with Davis." TK gazed down at  
the floor in embarassment.  
  
"No Kari, you don't have to apologize." TK's eyes were glistening with tears as he looked Kari straight in the eyes. "It was your   
choice and I have no right to interfere. I don't want to cause you any trouble and I'm sorry." He began to walk away but Kari caught  
his arm.  
  
"TK, no, don't leave. Let me finish." Kari said pleadingly. TK stopped, his back towards her. "I've been doing a lot of thinking. You   
were out for a while so I had plenty of time to do that. I realized something TK. You know what I realized?" TK shook his head. "I  
realized that its not Davis I loved, it's you." TK turned around and faced her to see if she was being sincere or just trying to be nice.  
The sincerity in her words shone in her eyes like the sun. "I've talked to Davis about this, and he's okay with it. He also realized how  
much we love each other and that he was just getting in the way of our happiness, so he stepped aside. I'm sorry if I hurt you   
before."  
  
"Do you really mean it?" TK asked, his eyes shining. "You love me as much as I love you?"  
  
"With all my heart." Kari replied. TK wrapped his arms around her and they stood there looking at each other for a while. Their  
heads bent in slowly and both of them met in a heartfelt kiss. This was how it was meant to be and both of them knew it.  
  
"I guess my bad luck is finally gone." TK said his arm around Kari being careful not to hurt himself.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kari asked snuggling into TK, being careful to avoid the side of him that was hurt.  
  
"I'll explain later." TK said. "Right now, I just want to enjoy the moment."   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, thats it. I know its kinda long, but its all in one nice neat chapter. Well Read, Review, and tell me what you thought! If I'm   
inspired, I'll write another story. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
